1. Field
Provided are a method and apparatuses for removing organic materials, and more particularly, a method and apparatus for removing organic materials existing on the surface of a target object by using an adsorbent in a dry atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various kinds of unnecessary organic materials irrelevant to a natural state of a matter may be adsorbed onto the surface of the matter such as by being introduced when the matter or a product including the matter is manufactured, used and/or stored. Even though an amount of the organic materials is relatively small, the organic materials usually degrade the properties of the product or deteriorate a state of the product.
Typically, to remove organic materials, aqueous or wet cleaning methods using various kinds of solvents, surfactants or gases are used. For example, a method of removing organic materials by oxidizing the organic materials through a chemical reaction with the organic materials is popularly known. Most aqueous cleaning methods are performed using a poisonous gas or solvent in a high-temperature, high-pressure or vacuum atmosphere.